Action Rolls
This section will provide a cheat sheet of sorts for determining what the dice pool is for certain actions. (Wits/Dex ? >) = Roll the higher of Wits or Dex (Wits 4 & Dex 3, roll 4) (Str/Stam ? <) = Roll the lower of Str or Stam (Str 4 & Stam 3, roll 3) (Int+Presense/2 ? >) = Roll the Average of Int and Presense, round up (Int 4 & Presense 1, roll 3) (Composure+Stam/2 ? <) = Roll the Average of Composure and Stam, round down (Composure 4 & Stam 1, roll 2) Fire Control See Combat. Repairing Vessel Damage Each roll is 20 EU & 60 minutes of work or 200 EU for one round. * (Wits/Dex ? <) + Technician + Specialties +/- Situational Required roll to repair one point of damage on a vessel per success. Typical modifiers: * -1 , ship is moving * -2 , cloak is engaged * -3 , cloak is actively being reinforced Customizing Vessel (Permanent new items/tech) Each roll the cumulative effort of downtime. After a certain point your character will become mentally exhausted. Exceptional or Repeated Failure indicates that you became frustrated and quit. One session per roll. Customizing Vessel rolls at 10 successes for Human Tech, or 10+penalty for Xeno-Tech. This may go up or down as the customization becomes more or less demanding. Dice pools are determined during Rp sessions as needed. Each step must be completed before subsequent steps are rolled. (INVENT) To create something totally new by researching the required science, theory; To gain the required understanding of physics to find out if somethings possible: * Science + Resolve + Specialty +/- Situational * Engineering + Resolve + Specialty +/- Situational (FABRICATE) To produce reusable blueprints, or to reverse engineer alien tech into reusable blueprints: * Intelligence + Engineering + Specialty +/- Situational (INSTALL) To attach pre-existing/newly-formed equipment to the vessel. (On AC or Nanite formed hulls, may skip this roll) * Wits/Dex + Technician + Specialty +/- Situational Upgrading or Optimizing Vessel (Temporary boosts) Each roll represents 30 minutes of work. May or may not temporarily increase damage, speed or decrease energy req's. Can also be used for sabotage. * (Wits/Dex ? <) + Science + Specialty +/- Situational * (Wits/Dex ? <) + Technician + Specialty +/- Situational * (Wits/Dex ? <) + Larceny + Specialty +/- Situational Major Re-Configurations of a Vessel (See Customizing Vessel above) Active Scanning To acquire detailed knowledge about a starship, asteroid, planet and any artifacts/structures/devices therein. Typically takes a turn or few at the Star System level (if roll20). Typical roll is: * Intelligence + Investigation + Specialty +/- Situational Planetary Survey Roll duration depends on Rp strategy used for survey. Typically must be in orbit of the planet in question. Multiple Successes are required for planetary survey to be complete. Any failures will require a retry to continue with surveying, causing a penalty in extra duration. This counts as Active Scanning. To learn about the planet for historical purposes, or to figure out a good landing/takeoff pattern and LZ: * Intelligence + Science + Specialty +/- Situational To do active scanning to find any points of interest on the planet: * Intelligence + Observation + Specialty +/- Situational To find the most beneficial area to begin mining for maximum yields: * Intelligence + Mining + Specialty +/- Situational Planetary or Asteroid Mining See Mining Decoding FTL Coordinates To trace a brand new route you must have visited the system and be able to chart a course there. Roll once per downtime, successes equal the number of alternate routes formed. To decode coordinates from partial or aliens sources, use a downtime action for the entire system, the number of successes are the number of destinations unlocked (up to the total amount) * Intelligence + Occult + Specialty +/- Situational ( - Xeno-Exposure only) Cloaking To fly the ship in such a way that the ship in untrackable: * (Wits/Dex) + Piloting + Specialty +/- Situational To operate the cloaking device itself to increase the chances of remaining undetected: * Wits + Stealth + Specialty +/- Situational Planetary Landing This comes in multiple phases, but each step makes the same roll: Wits/Dex + Piloting + Specialty +/- Situational - ( Thruster Capacity - Planet Size + Tech Modifiers ) * To fly down into the atmosphere without burning up: * To actually slow down and land the craft safely: * To be able to take off and get back into atmo: * To safely reach escape velocity and enter orbit: Category:Core Ruleset